


Little dog lost

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: #fluff, #lostdog, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Era, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: 2am. You're walking through the park alone. He approaches, dark hoodie and sweatpants. He's tall, intimidating, you reach for the pepper spray in your back pocket-but he's a gentle giant, just looking for his lost dog. You help search & he buys you breakfast.~~Based entirely on my own Twitter prompt and wholly inspired by our man Adam and his recent search for missing dog, Javelot! <3





	Little dog lost

‘Sure you’re ok to walk home alone?’

Rey doesn’t know why she’s surprised. It’s the same question he asks every time they’re out for drinks on a Thursday night and yes, she’s fine to walk home alone…even if it is 2am.

‘It’s not far. It’s fine’

‘I know that but’

Hands on hips she glares at her tall ginger-headed bestie, waiting for his standard response to her carefree attitude.

‘You say it’s fine but babe, there’s creeps out there. You can never be too careful’

‘Well, _babe_’ she retorts, rolling her eyes. ‘They haven’t got me yet, have they? Plus, I have this’

She taps the pepper spray safely tucked into her back pocket in a perfect jean-pocket-sized spray bottle. She hasn’t had to use it yet but she’s sure the day will come, as much as she likes to deny it. It’s sad that women can’t walk home at night without risk of an attack, but it is 2019 after all.

‘Well, I’m coming too’ Hux pulls his jacket from the chair signalling to Poe and Finn tucked away in a corner booth. He’s not sure why they come out to socialise when all they do is make out in a corner, but to each their own.

Poe waves back. ‘Catch ya tomorrow!’

Rey waves too, knowing she has no choice but to let Hux follow. He always does, so why should tonight be any different? She figures she should just be thankful someone cares about her safety. It’s nice when people care, however independent she feels she may be.

It’s chilly out and Rey’s immediately relieved she bought her hoodie along. Slipping it over her head, it blocks out the chill and pairs nicely with her blue dress and heels. Ok, it doesn’t but still. It’s comfortable and warm and she’ll take comfortable and warm over fashionable any day. Especially _this late_ at night.

It's eerily quiet, only a few cars driving the lamp-lit streets of Indiana. Having grown up here, Rey knows these streets like the back of her hand.

She’d met Hux at her place of employment six years ago, Poe and Finn too. Her other bestie Rose had committed to babysitting her baby nephews tonight so she couldn’t make it - which was annoying when Rey had plans to set her up with Hux. Oh well, it’d just have to wait.

First Order stationery has been Rey’s second home, pretty good as far as jobs go. They make their own fun at work (especially when boss Han is out doing deliveries) and it keeps them entertained in an otherwise droll industry. Han’s only son is slated to take over next year and to say they’re rather dubious about how it’ll go is an understatement.

They’ve heard a lot about Ben Solo, none of it good. The words often used to describe him from people in the know are tall, broody, imposing and intimidating. Rey’s not entirely fussed if she has to leave - there’s other things she’d like to do with her life – like working in a comic book store or a library (she loves to read), but for now it'll do.

The edge of the park comes into view and this is the spot they usually part ways. It’s literally 5 minutes through the park to Rey’s apartment and she’s more than capable of making the short trek alone, despite what Hux may think.

‘You sure you're ok from here?’

‘Will you stop worrying?’ She gives him that look and he takes a step back. ‘Fine. Just, text me when you get home. Please? You know I worry’

‘I always do’ she winks, turning to head off in the other direction.

‘Alright. Be safe! See you tomorrow!’

‘Yup! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!’

‘Ha! Always’ With that Hux heads off in the opposite direction and Rey walks on into the darkness. She’d petitioned to get new lights installed in this very park 3 months ago and yet nothing had been done. But she wasn’t about to give up, she’d just write them again. And again, until something was done.

When she set her sights on something, she always tries to see it through.

As she trudges on, grass under her heels slippery with dew, she can make out the faint sound of yelling up ahead. She groans internally. Wouldn’t be the first time she’s had to avoid a drunken fight on her walk home and she’s sure it won’t be the last.

** _Keep your head down and keep walking. You’ve got your pepper spray, so don’t be afraid to use it_ **

Rey isn’t against giving herself pep talks when the occasion arises. It helps keep her mind occupied and stops her imagining the many ways she could get herself killed.

Moving closer to the yelling, she almost jumps out of her skin when a large, hooded man jumps up from where he was crouching by the bushes to the side of the path.

‘_Fuck!_’ Her heart pounds as she reaches for the spray, hand poised in case she needs to use it.

She assumed he was up to something dodgy and would just let her pass, but before she knows it he’s making his way toward her.

He's tall – _so tall_ – and dressed in dark jeans and a blue hoodie. He’s not even close yet and he already towers over her, even though she has heels on. Rey contemplates ripping one heel off in case she needs to stab him with it, but she quickly decides the pepper spray is her best option.

He’s still moving toward her as she pulls the bottle from her pocket, holding it up in front of his face.

‘Stop! Or I’ll spray! I will!’ She points the nozzle directly at his eyes, finger ready to engage.

The tall man freezes like a deer in the headlights. He probably hadn’t expected to encounter a woman with pepper spray at the ready, but really what did he expect? He frightened the life out of her!

Mystery man doesn’t move another step, hands coming up to lower the hoodie from his head, dark hair falling loosely around his ears. His hands come up to shield his eyes. ‘I’m not here to hurt you, I swear! I’m just looking for my dog’

Rey frowns, lowering the spray bottle enough to get a good look at his face. He’s thin and pale, even in the dark – long jet black hair and dark eyes. She wonders if he’s having her on, lying about his dog so she’ll help look for it then he’ll push her in a bush and attack her.

She immediately scolds herself. He may _genuinely_ have lost his dog. People _do _lose their dogs from time to time.

‘I swear. I’m just trying to find him, that’s all. Will you help me?’

Rey regards his face under the one working light in the entire park. ‘You’re not some serial killer?’

‘_God no_’

‘Murderer? Rapist?’

He’s shaking his head, frowning back at her. ‘No. Fuck no. He escaped, I’m just trying to find him’

Returning the spray bottle to her back pocket, Rey prays to every god she knows he’s telling the truth. This isn’t her preferred place to die, that’s for sure.

‘Ok, I’ll help’

‘Thank you’ He sounds genuine. Maybe he _is_ a good guy after all?

‘Where did you see him last?’

‘I saw his scruffy ass as he disappeared out the back door two hours ago, if that helps?’ he chuckles.

She can’t help but laugh along with him. ‘You haven’t seen him since?’

His head shakes again and his hair shifts, giving her a glimpse of his adorably large ears. ‘I think he’s hiding’

‘Well, where have you looked so far?’

He raises a long arm in the direction of the bushes he’d just popped up from. ‘Mostly over there. We walk this way a lot and he loves to piss on those bushes, but I’ve checked. He’s not there’

‘Right. So does this little guy have a name?’

Mystery man screws up his rather nice-looking face, mouth contorting and nose twitching. ‘Promise not to laugh?’

‘I never promise that, sorry. I laugh at the stupidest things, just so you know. But c’mon, it can’t be that bad’

She expects a _large tree man_ like him would pick a pretty cool name for a dog.

‘Rover?’

His head shakes once again.

‘George? Rambo?’

‘Pumpkin, if you must know’

‘Wow. Ok, not what I was expecting’ she giggles, staring back at his confused face.

‘Long story, blame my niece. I let her name him and I’ve regretted it ever since. Can we please just find him? I’ll repay you with breakfast? My shout?’

Rey’s _never one_ to knock back a free breakfast. She’s no idiot.

‘Ok, sure’ She walks to the other side of the path and he follows. Cupping her hands around her mouth she calls into the darkness. ‘Pumpkin?? _Here Pumpkin_!’

** _Who calls their dog Pumpkin? Seriously._ **

He calls out too, booming voice echoing off the closest trees. She giggles hearing him call out such a sweet name over and over in his sexy accent. This is really _not_ how she’d pictured this night unfolding.

‘C’mon boy! It’s late, and it’s freezing out here. You don’t wanna stay here all night, do you? Freezing your cute little butt off?’

Ben’s impressed by her tactics. He’d only been calling out his name.

‘Pumpkin! Here boy! We’re about to leave and you’ll be here all night all by yourself! Is that what you want?’

Mystery man bends down near another clump of bushes when there’s a rustle among the leaves and a small white dog emerges from the darkness. He yaps playfully, running directly at his back, effectively knocking him to the ground.

He wastes no time licking his owner to death. ‘There you are, you little rascal’

Rey watches with a smile. ‘See? He just needed a little encouragement is all’

‘Ok boy. Lemme up’ Pushing the dog from his chest he stands to full height, leaning over to pick him up. He’s an affectionate little thing, that’s for sure.

Walking over, he extends his hand in thanks. ‘I’m Ben by the way’

Rey clasps his hand, giving it a firm shake. It’s large and cold from the night air, yet comforting all the same.

‘Rey. Nice to meet you, Ben’

‘You too. Hey, thanks for this. And I did promise you breakfast, if you’re still up for it? There’s a cool diner just down the road-‘

‘Maz’s?’

‘Yeah, you know it? I love it there’

‘Same. She’s the sweetest. Ok Ben, breakfast it is. I did help you find this little guy, after all’

‘Yeah, you did. And I’m grateful, really. You ok to walk in those heels?’

He eyes her feet, sore from too much time on the dance floor and Rey finally kicks off her heels to carry them the rest of the way.

‘Yep. Good to go’

The bright lights of Maz’s 24/7 diner shine in the darkness like a beacon of hope. And that’s exactly what Maz has been to Rey, like a second mother. Or maybe a first mother, the mother she never had. She comes here a lot, but she usually comes alone.

That’s about to change.

‘Ben Solo!’ Maz’s voice rings out across the quiet diner, the few customers raising their heads. Surely he can’t be _that_ Ben Solo? Her soon-to-be boss??

‘And Rey!’

‘Hey Maz’ they reply in unison, giving each other a sideways glance, Ben leading the way to a vacant booth. He places Pumpkin down by his side and he trots straight in Maz’s direction. She bends down to ply him with affectionate pats.

Then she heads over to their booth. ‘Fancy seeing the two of you here. _Together_’

‘It’s not what you think. Maz’ Rey quickly retorts, knowing she’s likely to assume they’re dating. She’s always at her to find a nice boyfriend, but Rey hardly knows this guy. She literally just met him an hour ago.

‘Rey helped me find Pumpkin tonight. He escaped when I was…’ Ben pauses, clearing his throat. ‘Otherwise preoccupied’ he finishes, somewhat sheepishly. Rey watches pink blush sweep his pale cheeks.

‘Well, I’m glad he’s home safe and sound. I love that dog. Now, what’ll it be?’

‘Anything she wants’ Ben nods. ‘My shout’

Rey surveys her options, stomach growling hungrily. The alcohol is definitely wearing off. ‘Uh, just bacon and eggs please. With extra bacon. And coffee. Ben?’ She passes the menu over.

‘Yeah, same for me. Thanks Maz’

Maz pauses to pat Pumpkin once more before heading into the kitchen, Rey secretly hoping she’ll wash her hands before she starts cooking.

‘What was that about?’

‘Huh? Ben shifts in his seat to face her, nervous hand running through his long hair.

‘You said you were preoccupied’ she continues, mimicking quotation marks with her fingers. ‘Then you blushed. What exactly were you doing when he escaped?’

‘You don’t wanna know, trust me’

That just makes her want to know even more than she already does. Rey lowers her voice, leaning over the table. ‘Were you with someone?’

‘What?! _No_, nothing like that. Well, not with…anyone, really’ He blushes furiously once again. It’s adorable.

‘Oh my god. You were wanking, weren't you? Poor Pumpkin, having to witness that’ she laughs, faking shock.

‘Yeah well, he didn’t stick around did he? He bolted’

‘Can you blame him?’

‘Guess not’ Ben laughs heartily. It’s a deep, rumbling laugh. Rey likes it, very much. ‘I usually put him out, but I forgot to lock the back door, ok? Easy mistake to make’

** _So, hot guy wanks? Nice._ **

‘I guess. Wait, he can open the door?! Even when it’s unlocked?’

‘Yep. His nickname is Houdini. That dog does some crazy shit that leaves me scratching my head’

‘Huh’ Rey leans back in her seat, arms crossed. She’s enjoying this chat with Ben. When she’d heard about Ben Solo, this is not what she’d imagined. She wonders if she should tell him he’ll be her new boss?

Nah. Where’s the fun in that? He’ll find out eventually. What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.

They continue to talk as they eat, Ben recounting how he’d come across Pumpkin at the shelter and how he’d let his niece choose his name. You can tell he regrets the decision, although he can still see the funny side. He’d been wanting to change his name for a while now, but he knew it was too late.

‘You got any pets?’ he asks, taking a swig from his coffee mug which appears tiny in his massive hands.

‘One cat. Mitaka’

‘Mitaka? And you say Pumpkin’s a sucky name’

‘I didn’t say that! I like it. It’s just not what I was expecting’

‘So where does Mitaka stem from?’

‘A guy in a movie I like’ Rey shrugs, crunching a crispy piece of bacon between her teeth and licking the grease from her lips. She doesn’t fail to notice Ben paying particularly close attention, so she does it again. He clears his throat, taking another bite of his eggs.

‘How come you’re out so late on a-‘ He stops himself.

Rey knows what he was about to say. _A school night_. Just how old does he think she is?!

‘_Really?_ I left years ago, thanks very much. Graduated top of my class, if you must know’

Beautiful _and_ smart. Ben’s impressed. ‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to imply...’

‘It’s fine, don’t worry about it. I’m 22 if you must know’

‘Really? I wouldn’t have picked that’

‘How old are _you?_’ She eyes him as she eats, taking a long sip of hot coffee. She’s expecting maybe 28 or 30.

‘I’m 35’

She’s taken aback. ‘You don’t _look _35\. What’s your skincare routine? You don’t look a day over 30’

‘Uh, thanks? I think’ he chuckles. ‘I don’t have a skincare routine, but my ex left most of her stuff behind when she moved out and I will admit to using her moisturiser’

** _Full of surprises this guy._ **

‘Well, I gotta get me some of that cause whatever you’re doing it’s working’

He grins from ear to ear. ‘Thanks. You’re not what I was expecting’

‘In a good way?’ She’s not sure what to make of that.

‘Yeah, in a good way’

‘Well, I thought you were a murdering serial killer so I’m not the best judge of character either, obviously’

‘True’ Pumpkin trots over to sit at Ben’s feet and he throws him a piece of bacon. ‘What do you do for work, Rey?’

‘Uh, I work downtown’ She tries to avoid specifics.

‘Oh ok’ He doesn’t question it any further. ‘I’m freelancing at the moment, but I’m due to take over my parent’s business next year. Can’t say I’m looking forward to it if I’m honest’

‘How come?’

** _We’re an awesome bunch to work for, thanks very much._ **

‘Not really my thing, but Dad’s due to retire so. I’ll do it for a few years then retire myself, I think’

‘Nice if you can retire at such a young age’ she muses, knowing she’ll never be so lucky.

‘Yeah, we do alright. Tell about your family’

‘Not much to tell really. Maz is like a mother to me, my parents died when I was really young’

‘I’m sorry to hear that’

‘Thanks. I do ok though. I’ve got a steady job and my own apartment so, can’t complain’

‘Cool. Well you have done well for yourself. Speaking of apartments, I better get this guy home. You live far from here? I can walk you home if you want?’

Suddenly Rey doesn’t care about being independent. She actually _wants_ Ben to walk her home. She’s started looking at him differently during their chat and she can feel herself falling into a familiar pattern.

She has a history of falling for older men, but sadly they never last. As much as she’d like to find out what Ben’s hiding under that blue hoodie and those jeans, she knows it’ll likely never go anywhere. Plus, he’ll be her boss soon - she shouldn’t.

**_He simply offered to walk you home, nothing more. _**So why does she find herself wondering what underwear she put on this morning??

‘Thanks, that’d be nice. I’m over on 32nd Street. Not far from the park, actually’

‘Sweet. Well, let’s go little guy. We’ve gotta get this one home’ Ben flashes her a wink and Rey feels her panties dampen.

** _Stop it. Just, stop._ **

The walk home is mostly quiet, little Pumpkin trotting happily between them. As they near the apartment, Rey’s suddenly struggling to control the urge to find out more about Ben Solo.

** _He’s going to be your boss. Your boss! Bad idea. Abort. Abort._ **

Standing outside the lobby door, Ben glances up at the tall building. ‘Wow, this is nice’

** _Don’t._ **

‘You wanna come inside?’

** _Don’t you ever learn?!_ **

Ben eyes Pumpkin sitting patiently at his feet. ‘Uh…I should probably get him home’

‘Ok, no worries. I guess I’ll-‘

‘Yes’

She blinks back at him. ‘Sorry?’

‘I’d love to come in. Inside, that is. You know, if that’s ok?’ He seems nervous. It’s adorable. _Everything he does is adorable._

Rey knows in her heart of hearts it’s a bad idea, but right now she can’t be bothered fighting it. If it’s only a quick fuck she gets, then it’ll all have been worth it.

‘Great. Come on in’

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos always appreciated <3  
Oh and a PSA: I've been writing like a woman possessed of late and I've neglected reading pretty much everything!! I'm so far behind in all of your updates it's not funny, so this next week I'm on hiatus from writing so I can catch up on my reading. Love you all and I'll be back writing in no time Xxx


End file.
